justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Errol Butler
Errol, played by co-star Demetrius Grosse, is a recurring character in the FX series Justified third season. He works for Ellstin Limehouse and is present when Limehouse reprimands Bernard for falling asleep on guard duty. Biography Background He has had his hand mutilated with water and lye for failing Ellstin Limehouse at some point. He remains a loyal follower of Limehouse and appears to be more of his right-hand man more than his other henchman. Unlike his other colleagues Bernard, Cornelius and Avant, Errol will sometimes go out of his way to make moves to increase Limehouse's power in Harlan County, most of which Limehouse does not approve of due to him wanting to keep Noble's Holler out of the public eye. Season 3 He is present when Ellstin Limehouse reprimands Bernard for falling asleep on guard duty. Limehouse offers Bernard a choice between giving his word not to make a further mistake on penalty of death or having his hand mutilated with lye and water. Bernard opts to give his word. Limehouse's henchman has a scarred hand that suggests he chose the other option when faced with similar circumstances in the past. He accompanies Limehouse to the bridge into the holler when he meets with Boyd Crowder. He later picks up the remaining Bennett weed from Boyd. He insists that Boyd take an envelope of cash as payment because Limehouse does not like to be in anyone's debt. In "The Devil You Know", he attempts to drive across the bridge leaving from Limehouse's holler when he is stopped by Rachel Brooks and KSP officers at a checkpoint, and Rachel orders him to turn around, but he refuses to do so. Rachel tells him she will have to investigate the truck, but he assures Rachel that all he is carrying is just pig feces. Rachel then puts on a rubber glove, and Limehouse's Henchman turns around and takes an opposite direction to head to Mags Bennett's old store. He shoots and kills Combs, when Combs attempts to make a run for it out of the door in the back of the general store after witnessing Junior being shot and killed by Limehouse, who unknown to the two men, was hiding in the room after taking an "underground railroad" passage to evade the police checkpoint. Limehouse soon orders him to surrender his shotgun to Dickie, after Dickie says that a shotgun is the only thing he wants from Limehouse. In "Thick as Mud", he is seen talking to Limehouse in the shed, where they have the cooler full of money from the last episode. He begins to question Limehouse's motives, asking him what Dickie will do if he finds out he was lied to, saying that he will come up here looking for the money. Limehouse tells him they will stop Dickie, and the henchman suggests having Dickie killed by inmates whenever he returns back to Trumbull. Limehouse informs the henchman it's not the deal he made with Mags, and begins to grow suspicious and question his henchman, saying that he is probably dreaming of all the living he could do with the $3 million. Limehouse tells him that dream will get him killed quicker than a bullet. In "When the Guns Come Out", it turns out that he had recruited Tanner Dodd to shoot up Boyd's Oxy house. His motive for doing so was to cause a war between Frankfurt and Crowder's gang, so that they would eliminate each other and Limehouse could step up and run the Oxy business. Limehouse, however, is angered at his henchman for being foolish. Limehouse tells him that they as black people have survived on their own in the holler for 15 decades by standing among themselves and not provoking the underlying hostility against them deep below the surface but still very much there. Limehouse asks him what they will do if the war comes to their doorstep, but his henchman assures him that they have guns as well. Limehouse says that Harlan will take it personal if they start killing white people and that his henchman had "exposed" them and that if blood spills, then it will be on his hands. Limehouse reprimands him by telling him to make things right with Trixie's family, and to make sure that the hired person that was used to hit the clinic is dead or silent, and then he will witness Limehouse finish what his henchman has created. Relationships *Ellstin Limehouse: Boss *Bernard: Colleague *Avant: Colleague *Cornelius: Colleague *Boyd Crowder: Criminal associate *Ava Crowder: Criminal associate *Arlo Givens: Criminal associate *Devil: Criminal associate, deceased *Combs: Murder victim *Tanner Dodd: Associate, deceased *Lemuel Becket: Murder victim Memorable Quotes Appearances Category: Season 3 Category: Characters Category: Recurring Characters